This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. COBRE Core C is also known as the Protein Structure Laboratory (PSL). It is housed in the Structural Biology Center on the west campus of The University of Kansas. The mission of the Protein Structure Laboratory (PSL) is to assist researchers in obtaining three-dimensional structures of their protein(s) of interest by X-ray crystallography. This is accomplished by maintaining the infrastructure and providing the expertise necessary to conduct crystallographic experiments. To facilitate this, modern crystallization methods, in-house or synchrotron X-ray diffraction data collection, and the most recent crystallographic software are utilized. The staff consists of one experienced full time Ph.D. crystallographer who serves as the Director of the Laboratory, a Core Advisor, and a Research Assistant to conduct equipment maintenance.